


Heart of Gold

by Choke-a-Bro (Vanya_Deyja)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Hooker, M/M, Vignette, mob boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/pseuds/Choke-a-Bro
Summary: Gladio loves that old trope; the hooker with the heart of gold.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87





	Heart of Gold

Gladio has had scores of lovers and smutty flings. Likewise he's been buying sex since he was sixteen. Smokes, drugs, booze, tits... it’s all familiar. Only as he gets older and steps more into supremacy within the family business does he start to learn the depths of his preference for other men. He'd never slept with one of his soldiers, the potential for disaster is too great, but there's a thrill that comes with sleeping with another man. Its guttural and hot.

On that note Gladio's not really convinced he likes Ignis until he meets Ignis. Ignis' photos are professional and glossy but they're pretty tame. Ignis mainly entertains rich executive types and Gladio wants something a little rougher than that but he comes with a great recommendation. Gladio only has to be in the same room as Ignis for five minutes before he's spellbound and rock hard. Ignis is sultry in this ultra-assured, hyper-competent, way. He knows he's an expert, he knows he's molten hot, and it shows. Likewise all those button downs and dress pants are hiding a surprising amount of lean muscle. Pinning Ignis proves to me a legitimate struggle Gladio frankly relishes in. 

It starts with one ravishing, ball busting, appointment in a hotel in inner Insomnia. From there Gladio can't say no. Monthly rendezvous turns into weekly, an hour turns into three, and Ignis is always willing to indulge every passing perversion. He'll consent to almost anything with a few minor precautions but the longer Gladio asserts himself as a reliable, non-aggressive, client the more willing Ignis is to relax certain restrictions. 

Eventually, twelve months into their torrid affair, Gladio brings out the big guns after drinks in his hotel room.

"How much for exclusivity?" He ponders out loud.

Ignis pauses, drink part way to his mouth and lowers the glass to consider the proposal with some sombreness. Gladio didn't expect him to jump in, to be exceptionally keen, but he doesn't expect it to be much of a debate. After all Gladio always tips well after paying in full for Ignis' time.

"I'd need a salary, steady weekly income," Ignis reveals. "I'd be willing to negotiate something reasonable. That said I'd also need to be able to schedule off certain hours when I'm not available, certain afternoons or mornings." 

"What if I wanted you to move in?" Gladio supposes out loud. "It'd cut the crap."

"I couldn't move in unfortunately, Gladio, I have other responsibilities." Ignis answers.

Gladio frowns. He wasn't expecting that. Responsibilities? Like what? What else does Ignis do every day? Then it hits Gladio, hard and sudden, that he doesn't actually know much about Ignis outside their tryst. He knows Ignis gives incredible head and has great taste in literature but... does he know anything else? He's about to ask this pretty whore to move in and it occurs to Gladio he doesn't even know if Ignis' actual name is Ignis.

That gives Gladio pause.

"Right, of course," he backtracks, already berating himself. "But you'd be willing to be exclusive if we settled on a price?"

"I'd like to be," Ignis assures with a soft, charming, grin. "You're my best client. My job would both be more enjoyable and my lifestyle more settled if I could be exclusive." 

Gladio softens, just a hair. He's sure Ignis just tells him what he wants to hear but in Gladio's position people who can lie to you with a smile are always appreciated. Gladio runs a big, nasty, enterprise. Most of the time people tell him thank you while they're crying or getting punched.

"I don't want to argue specifics." Gladio doesn't like how that removes the mysticism. "I'll give you some numbers. My accounts guy can talk salary with you and my lady up town can take your scheduling details if you're not going to be available. Think you can be on call like we're used to?"

"Of course," Ignis promises. "Once the details are settled I'll remove my profile from the agency."

Probably not a second before he gets that pay cheque in writing though Gladio suspects. Ignis is a working guy, sure, but he's clever. He stays out of drugs and he only drinks as much as he can handle. Gladio would never force him to take anything more but he's sure some guys would try it pretty forcefully. How Ignis manages to keep his cool and control the situations around him has always been super hot. He's something of a power bottom. Gladio likes it. Reminds him of what his dad used to call ' _real ladies_ '; women you don't treat cheap cause they're real ride or die shit. Gladio supposes the same applies to guys.

Gladio discovers after working with his accounts guy two days later that Ignis' name really is Ignis. Ignis Scientia. He's not from any money, that's for sure, but he does things to Gladio and despite Gladio's better judgement and macho sensibilities here they are. 

* * *

For a few weeks things are actually really nice. Ignis comes whenever Gladio calls, Gladio makes sure Ignis receives his weekly wage, but whatever accounts' is paying Ignis he doesn't seem to be spending any more money on himself. Oh he's always dressed smartly but Gladio recognises the reoccurring pieces with some creeping frustration. It’s always been an understanding of his that good pay begets good service and if he's paying Ignis more on a regular basis why isn't Ignis flaunting that in his wardrobe?

Gladio brings that up once after Ignis attends him to function that month.

"Seen that suit before," he grunts as they get into the car.

Ignis, to his credit, does look embarrassed.

"Apologies," he murmurs levelly. "Seems I need to readdress my wardrobe for the season."

"I thought you had more than that?" Gladio remarks, raking his memory. "More outfits I mean."

"The gentlemen at the agency used to share a closet for the sake of convenience." Ignis reveals. "But it’s no matter I'll just...." He actually looks to be calculating details for a second. 

"If my guy stiffed you Ignis we can talk," Gladio assures. "I want you well paid." 

"No, no, you're very generous." Ignis assures. "It's my fault. I've had some private expenses with the new year and it drained some of my funds. But never mind that. I'll get this fixed. Surely you'd rather talk about something more interesting than me?"

Gladio pauses. 

Some part of him doesn't like that phrasing. 

Ignis is important. Ignis makes him feel things, good things, and Gladio admires him quietly but intensely. Gladio's not sure how to express that in a sincere way Ignis will believe but it’s not like Gladio thinks Ignis is replaceable. If he just wanted an on call whore he could get way more bitches for cheaper than Ignis. If they were all the same to him he'd never have his cock sucked by the same mouth twice but he’s twenty-six this year and he's come to find his tastes more discerning. When someone does a job well they're worth keeping happy, ya know? 

"You don't have a drug habit, do ya Ignis?" Gladio supposes trying to figure out what else Ignis is paying off. "I can get you that shit free if that's what you want."

"No, no habit." Ignis assures, smoothing a hand up his arm. "Like I said, it's fine. How about some whiskey?" 

Gladio wants to keep asking, he does, but Ignis is very distracting with his hands and his mouth and now they're exclusive Ignis is letting him kiss and...

Yeah, Gladio totally forgets about the discussion until three days later.

It's a Friday morning and Gladio's little sister is just finishing her first term of High School at a private academy in outer region Insomnia. It’s a nice school; blue, white and gold uniforms, plaid skirts, navy blazers... Gladio went to a military academy outside Lestallum so it’s not his experience but he wants something nice and clean and happy for Iris. She's going to be a doctor or something. She's going to live a nice normal life. 

The school has invited parents and guardians around to the campus to meet with teachers and view not only the facilities but the kids’ projects. It is absolutely not the sort of place you'd usually see Gladiolus Amicitia, crime lord, but Gladio's dad is too sick to go and Gladio is sure as fuck not sending Iris alone. She's his world. She will always have someone at her school events, graduations, awards and celebrations so long as he's breathing.

Gladio isn't really sure how it happens. Iris is supposed to be putting on an acrobatics display with some kids in her gym class and Gladio wanders to the back of the assembled crowd and--

Gladio's sure he can hear Ignis shitting himself when they make eye contact. At the very least the high paid escort's heart seems to lurch audibly into his throat with a choked little sound of dismay. 

Gladio gapes.

Ignis is dressed down for once. He still looks clean and put together but it’s more middle-class office clerk than luxurious corporate hooker. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Gladio hisses in a whisper.

"I could ask you the same question," Ignis whispers roughly, looking thoroughly mortified. 

Gladio wrenches him behind a pillar.

"This is my little sister's school," he rumbles threateningly, "and I thought we were exclusive." 

"We are," Ignis snaps, tugging his arm free. "I am certainly not here to..." Ignis flushes. "I didn't realise your little sister attended."

"That still doesn't answer my question," Gladio stresses. "Are you stalking me or some crazy shit?"

"No!" Ignis huffs and he seems tempted to say something more cutting but restrains himself. "I'm...It's complicated." 

"Iggy! Iggy look!" 

Gladio and Ignis both discernibly jolt as a blonde waif of a child comes barrelling into Ignis. Gladio tries not to gape, totally confused, as the kid, barely thirteen no older than Iris at least, tugs Ignis' wrist and demonstrates a portfolio.

"See? I told you they put my photos in the program!" He beams.

"T-that's wonderful, darling." Ignis fumbles to recover. He's totally shaken but he tries not to draw attention to Gladio's looming presence. He flips through the program delicately, distracted but fond, and the blonde kid looks absolutely delighted. 

Something seems to occur to Ignis then and his expression shifts.

"Where's Noctis?" He presses the blonde boy seriously.

"He wanted to watch the acrobatics." The blonde gestures, pointing to the crowd. "Right there."

Ignis visibly relaxes.

"Go join him for a second, darling, I'll be right there." Ignis promises, tucking the program under his arm and pivoting the boy back around. 

"Okay!" The adolescent chirps.

Gladio isn't sure if he's totally shocked or mortified or angry and an angry Amicitia is never a good thing.

"Who the fuck was that?" Gladio whispers hoarsely. 

"It's..." Ignis looks conflicted and utterly panicked. "It's complicated."

"Uncomplicate it if you want my money, Scientia." Gladio snaps. 

"I have..." Ignis takes a deep breath. "I have custody of two boys."

"You've never mentioned that." 

"Well sucking your cock is hardly the time to," Ignis snaps back with more fire than Gladio's ever seen in him. "It's my private life. It doesn't affect my work." 

"Is that where all your money's going?" Gladio finds himself realising in a flash. 

"I had to buy them uniforms and school supplies," Ignis grumbles, somewhere between viciously ashamed and stubbornly proud of himself. 

"You're like twenty-five," Gladio reels, anger still fluttering uncertainly. He hates feeling blindsided. "How do you have two kids?" 

“They were in a bad situation,” Ignis shrugs lopsidedly, tight lipped. “I took them in when I turned twenty.”

“How are they your responsibility?” Gladio grumbles uncertainly.

“Because no one else was going to take responsibility for them,” Ignis declares in level and firm. “This is hardly the place, Gladiolus, and even if it was I don’t see how it’s your concern.”

“I was going to move you in,” Gladio reminds, feeling stupid. He really doesn’t know anything, does he?

“And I told you that wasn’t an option.” Ignis replies. “I have to work and I don’t intend to let the children interfere with my commitment to you but, likewise, I don’t particularly want the children exposed to my problems. I’m happy to back out of our contract if this makes you uncomfortable.”

Gladio drags a hand through his hair. The crowd is cheering. The acrobatics must be over.

“Let me think about it,” Gladio grunts, not wanting to rush into another stupid decision. “I’ll call you.”

“Yes, of course,” Ignis nods, “until then.”

And very quickly Ignis exits from their conversation.

Gladio watches him go, morbidly fascinated. The blonde boy startles, smiling brightly, when Ignis touches his shoulder and beside him another boy spins about with a full pout on display. The other boy is equally pale but dark haired and lacks the blonde’s freckles. They don’t seem to be related but they’re Ignis’ responsibility, both of them, and Ignis gathers them up and quickly shuffles them away from the dissipating display.

* * *

Gladio stews for hours. Ignis is a real person. Ignis has a life outside Gladio. Ignis is not just an expensive sex toy. Gladio knows his initial plan was naïve but seeing exactly how little he knows about this man he’s been exclusively fucking for over a year is… it’s terrifying. Gladio’s not sure what he was expecting honestly. A dumb trophy boyfriend? No, Ignis is too clever for that. If someone as smart as Ignis is turning tricks he’s obviously got massive baggage.

So what now…?

Gladio’s frustrated but not, he realises, angry. Certainly not angry at Ignis. He’s angry at himself. He hates walking into a situation without prior intel on what he’s facing. He hates ambushes and surprise attacks.

Then again how was Glaldio supposed to know? Ignis is right; it’s his personal life and Gladio, at the end of the day, is a job. Does Gladio want to be a job? He thought he didn’t mind but Ignis seems to have some pretty clear work-life boundaries that aren’t usually as solid in Gladio’s personal world. Some dumb part of Gladio has to admit he was kind of hoping to seduce Ignis. Some part of him wanted to walk Ignis off the ledge from professional to actual paramour. Sure, Gladio would’ve still provided for him but… it would’ve been different. Lots of the guys have kept wives. Why can’t Gladio have a trophy boyfriend with an incredibly talented mouth?

Gladio calls sprawled in his bed Sunday morning.

Ignis answers after three rings.

“I don’t want to stop seeing you,” Gladio admits. “But I think we need to renegotiate.”

“Understood,” Ignis agrees. “What were you thinking?”

“We need to up your salary,” Gladio begins.

“I can’t—”

“You can’t give me what I want and provide for two kids without more cash.” Gladio grunts firmly. “So I’ll just pay you more. I can afford it. I’m not going to go broke. Are you willing to answer a couple of basic questions about the situation so I’m not blindsided again?”

Ignis is quiet for a moment, churning uncomfortably.

“I’m not sure if that’s appropriate.” Ignis hesitates.

“What if I took you on a date?” Gladio sighs. “Not a sex thing, an actual date; just you and me. Would you tell me about your baggage then?”

“I mean…” Ignis sounds more uncertain than Gladio’s ever heard him. “I—Sure, I guess. As much as I would tell anyone in the context of a first date.”

“Surely we can pretend it’s a second date?” Gladio snorts.

“I suppose that’s fair, you have seen me naked repeatedly,” Ignis murmurs only weakly amused. “Please just understand I… I can pretend this didn’t happen. I would like to if it keeps my job secure. I would rather regular cash than a daydream that could turn to shit at any second. You’re very charming Gladio, but you don’t have to concern yourself with me as a person.”

“I want to,” Gladio admits. “Honestly I think you’d be more charming in the long run if you’d let me have a conversation with you that doesn’t turn into an innuendo.”

“I’ll try then,” Ignis sighs.

“Tuesday?” Gladio supposed. “We’ll go to the VIP section at Morellos.”

“Of course,” Ignis consents, “eight pm suitable for you?”

“I can swing it,” Gladio grunts. “Later Ignis.”

“Goodbye Gladio.”

* * *

Morellos is a pretty expensive bar which means very few people ever rent out the VIP section let alone on a quiet Tuesday night.

Gladio has had a long, long, day in the trenches. He’s been discussing sneaking weapons past the pigs at the Wall and some boys in the family are talking shit about their allies in Cape Caem. That’s got to be dealt with quick smart. It’s definitely kind of nice to have an escape from all that. That said Gladio hasn’t been on a formal date for years. Most of his dates are with known sluts who want to escalate and—Okay, Ignis is kind of slut too but Gladio actually wants to have a conversation with him and that’s new.

Ignis arrives looking smart and clean. It’s a good look. Ignis always has that coy smirk and when he looks so put together Gladio just wants to rip him apart like an animal, make a real mess of him, ya know?

“I thought I’d beat you here,” Ignis greets, sinking into a seat next to him.

“Needed a drink sooner than I was expecting,” Gladio shrugs. “You want something babe?”

“Usual,” Ignis grunts, arranging himself in his seat.

“So…” Gladio gestures to the barkeep distantly while they chatter. “I feel like you know plenty about me but I don’t know much about you.”

“There’s not much to know, honestly.” Ignis smiles weakly. “As is to be expected my life is a procession of bad ideas.”

“You always look like you’re totally in control, like you’ve got it together,” Gladio sighs.

“When the wolves come to eat your guts out it buys you a few moments if you’ve got a little bravado.” Ignis shrugs. “Honestly, you could call my bluff and I’d be pretty screwed.”

“You been in some bad spots?” Gladio supposes as the barkeep drops Ignis’ drink and drifts away.

“I’m clever enough to get out of most of them but yes,” Ignis nods, fishing up his glass.

“How’d you end up turning tricks?”

“I…” Ignis sighs, like he’s been expecting this. “I was trying to get my big break; get a good job, pay for college, but then I got myself in trouble. I didn’t have much but then I started working for the wrong people and I was too damn observant.”

“Yeah?” Gladio prompts.

“I notice everything; what’s said, what’s not, discrepancies… I realised they were bad news. I also realised they were shit parents to their boys. So I….” Ignis laughs awkwardly. “I got together a very good package to blackmail them with.”

Gladio feels his eyes widen.

“I said I’d walk away if they surrendered custody of the boys.” Ignis admits. “They were always going to pick their enterprise over selling the children so at twenty I was jobless and uneducated with three mouths to feed. I tried making ends meet other ways but… well, luckily for me I’m handsome. It was the easiest way to make the money we needed fast. I didn’t have time to go to college. I didn’t have time to hold down a regular job. And, well, we needed to eat.”

“That’s fucking rough,” Gladio murmurs. “You really blackmailed your employers?”

“Bad decision,” Ignis laughs.

“Why though?” Gladio presses. “Why do something that crazy for a couple of kids? You could’ve made good money instead.”

“I know,” Ignis nods, “but I wanted the kids. I’ve always been in it for myself but… when I met those boys all I could think about was doing something for someone else for once. It’s not flattering or smart but I fell in love with them and I wanted to give them a better life so…” Ignis shrugs. “I made my choice. No point crying.”

“They must be pretty good kids,” Gladio snorts. “I mean… I’d wreck this city for Iris but she’s my baby sister. I’ve changed her diapers.”

“They’re beautiful boys,” Ignis nods. “They’re clever and sweet and even buried under all that garbage they found a way to survive, to shine through. They’ve always been grateful. Sure, some days they’re more difficult than others but they’re children and they try so hard to be good for me.”

“That school isn’t cheap.” Gladio murmurs.

“Scholarships.” Ignis grins softly. “They’re my little geniuses.”

“Still you’ve got to cover all the rest. Uniforms, textbooks…”

“I can make it happen.” Ignis assures, chin up.

“You really fucking love those kids, don’t you?” Gladio laughs softly.

“Hooker with a heart of gold, it’s a tired trope isn’t it?” Ignis grins.

“One of my favourites.” Gladio murmurs. “What’re the kids names?”

“Noctis and Prompto,” Ignis sips.

“Prompto’s the little blonde one with the freckles?”

“Yes, you haven’t met Noctis.” Ignis nods.

“Maybe one day then,” Gladio shrugs.

“Maybe,” Ignis smiles softly, consenting to that hope.

“You know…” Gladio rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “I still want to see you but we’ve got to take those kids into consideration too. You need a wage you can live off.”

“I…. Yes,” Ignis murmurs, obviously worried about where this is going.

“Maybe we could diversify your workload a little?” Gladio tries cautiously. “I just mean; we’d still see each other but maybe you can help me with some business numbers n’ shit? Always need smart people and, obviously, you’re smart.”

“I just told you I blackmailed my old bosses and stole their kids,” Ignis deadpans sceptically.

“Yeah, but I’ve got a heart of gold too,” Gladio smirks. “I think I can trust you.”

“Sounds like a bad idea,” Ignis laughs weakly.

“Look, this way I can justify paying you more and you could do work at home, on a laptop, which gives you more time for the boys.” Gladio tempts.

“I….” Ignis laughs, that same nervous laugh, and glances into his lap like he’s looking for answers. “Why are you being so nice?”

“Well…” Gladio shrugs. “I’ve got a soft spot for you, I guess. So just let me help, alright? _Please?_ ”

“As much as I fuss I don’t think I’m genuinely in any position to refuse such generous assistance,” Ignis admits. “You’re a good man, under it all. Thank you, Gladio.”

“I mean… you’re welcome,” Gladio grunts, “but a few more friendly conversations never went astray, yeah?”

“If you want to chat more regularly,” Ignis nods, “I’m down for that.” 


End file.
